


Life Unexpected

by sisforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is 18, Allison lies to Stiles, Alpha Derek Hale, Barebacking, Childbirth, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Happy Ending, In a way, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant Sex, Scott is Dead, Sheriff is never home trope, Sheriff’s name is John, Stiles and Allison work through their grief by having lots of sex, Stiles is 17, Stiles is a virgin, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, canon through season 2, past Scott McCall/Allison Argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/pseuds/sisforsterek
Summary: Stiles is surprised they made it to senior year without anyone dying. Then Scott is killed by rogue hunters, and Stiles’ life takes a direction he never thought it would.





	Life Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stallison fic! This is purely self-indulgent. For an explanation of the dubious consent tag, please see end notes. Thanks to [KhaSterek](/users/KhaSterek/) for the suggestions, even though you’re not a Stallison shipper! Thanks to [clotpolesonly](/users/clotpolesonly/) for the beta!

Stiles and Allison stand in front of Scott’s closed coffin as it lowers into the ground, hands clasped. They hadn’t cried at the funeral service. They’d done enough of that in the last few days that it was as if their tear ducts were all dried out. 

Melissa walks over to them and hugs them both. She’d cried enough for the both of them, anyway.

“Do you want me to come over?” Stiles asks Melissa.

Melissa shakes her head.

“Thank you, Stiles, but my sister is going to stay with me for a while.”

Stiles nods, and Melissa walks away.

Allison puts her head on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist instead. 

“Do you care if I come over?” she asks.

“Of course not,” Stiles replies. 

They start walking to their cars, stopping when Stiles sees his dad walking toward them.

“Well, son, I have to get to the station. Are you going to be okay alone, or do you want to come with?” the Sheriff asks as he puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Allison is coming over for a while, so…” Stiles trails off.

The sheriff nods and squeezes Stiles’ shoulder before letting go and walking to his cruiser. 

“I’ll meet you at my place?” Stiles asks Allison.

“Yeah,” she replies, and they separate to go to their individual cars.

-

Stiles leads Allison up to his room. She sits on his bed and Stiles sits in his computer chair.

“I don’t know why I brought you up here. We could’ve just sat on the couch in the living room,” Stiles says, feeling awkward.

“No, this is fine. Maybe you could lie next to me on the bed, hold me?” she asks quietly.

Stiles nods and gets up. They kick their shoes off before getting comfortable on the bed.

“I just miss him,” she says as she puts her head on his chest. 

“Me too,” Stiles replies, sliding his hand through her hair like it’s a habit.

They’re quiet for a while. Stiles thinks Allison might be sleeping until she runs her hand across his abdomen and clutches his waist. Stiles turns his head to look at her and before he knows what’s happening, she’s kissing him. It takes a few seconds for him to decide if he should return it, but when he does, she deepens it. They kiss for a few minutes before she pulls away. She’s smiling. Stiles smiles back at her. 

“You know, I always had a bit of a crush on you,” Stiles tells her.

“If it hadn’t been for Scott, maybe we would have dated and fell in love,” she tells him.

“Why do you say that?” Stiles asks.

“Because you’re funny. You’re a good friend. You’re hot, but you don’t know it, so that makes it even better,” Allison says with a smile.

“You think I’m hot?” Stiles asks, swallowing nervously. “I’m a pale, gangly dude.”

“With gorgeous eyes with long lashes and plump lips that look like they were made for kissing,” Allison replies.

Stiles leans in to kiss her again. Then Allison is climbing on top of Stiles and she returns it as if she’s desperate. His hands go to her waist, almost automatically, as she grabs his face. Their kisses turns sloppy, and Stiles is starting to get turned on. He’s never gone this far with a girl before, and he is still a teenager after all. If Allison notices, she doesn’t say anything. 

Allison pulls away from his lips and starts kissing his jaw, working her way down his neck. He has to hold in a groan as she slides down his body a little to get a better angle and rubs against his crotch. 

“Shouldn’t we think about this, talk about it?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t want to think right now,” Allison replies.

That answer is good enough for Stiles.

They kiss for a few more minutes before she sits up. She smiles at Stiles, and it does something to his heart, like it always does when he sees her dimples when she smiles. He can’t help but smile back.

“Is this okay?” she asks.

Stiles nods, and then Allison is taking off her shirt. Stiles’ eyes widen, and her smile only grows. 

“Still okay?” she asks.

He licks his lips and nods.

She takes her bra off next. 

Stiles resists the urge to grab her breasts, not sure if that’s okay in this situation where his dead best friend’s former girlfriend is undressing while she’s perched atop his body in his bed. 

“Sit up,” she says.

He does, and she pulls his shirt off over his head before throwing it on the floor. She presses against him, her breasts pressing into his chest and he says “fuck it” to himself and slides his hands under her skirt to grab her ass. She sighs against him and grinds down, causing him to groan. She giggles as she pulls back a little before encouraging him to bend his head. 

“It’s okay, Stiles. You can touch or lick anywhere you want. I’m giving you express permission to ravage me,” Allison says.

“Holy shit,” Stiles says and then he licks across one of her nipples before sucking it into his mouth.

Allison grinds down against him again and lets out a breathy sound that makes Stiles’ dick twitch. Stiles barely thinks about it before he flips her onto her back and holds himself above her. He dips down to kiss her before he slides down to focus on her tits again. She arches her back and pants as she slides her fingers through Stiles’ hair. She pulls his hair and Stiles pulls away from her nipple long enough to shoot her a smile. Then she pushes his head, encouraging him to slide further down her body. Stiles takes the hint and sits up long enough to unzip her skirt and slide it and her panties down her legs. Then he stops, seemingly mesmerized.

“What’s wrong?” Allison asks.

Stiles looks up, sheepishly. 

“I’ve never…” he trails off.

Allison smiles. “It’s okay. I’ll teach you.”

Stiles nods. Allison slides a hand down her body and spreads the lips of her vagina so Stiles can get a better view. She then uses her pointer finger to slide up and rub around a little nub. 

“That’s my clit. I like it when it’s rubbed, licked, or sucked,” she tells him, with absolutely no shame.

“Okay,” Stiles says.

“Now take two fingers and slide them inside me,” she tells him.

Stiles nods and does as she says, and he can immediately feel that she’s wet inside. She lets about a breathy sound, which Stiles thinks he can get used to.

“Now curl them like this,” she shows him.

Stiles does and she smiles.

“Now just slide them in and out, slowly at first, and I’ll tell you when to speed up. It’s the best way to hit my g-spot. You can also alternate just massaging the area. Next, it’s up to you. You can either use your thumb to rub my clit or use your mouth on it.” 

It doesn’t take Stiles long to decide that he wants to taste her, so he leans down and sucks her clit inside his mouth. The taste isn’t bad at all. She arches up off the bed and it reminds him to use his fingers as she tugs on his hair. It’s kind of awkward with his chin in the way, so he turns his head to give himself more room and starts doing exactly as she tells him. She gets wetter the longer he does it, too.

“You’re good at this, Stiles,” she tells him.

Her voice sounds a little wrecked and Stiles has to grab the base of his dick to stop himself from coming. 

“Faster,” she says and tugs on his hair again. 

He speeds up his hand and adds a little extra pressure to the drag of his fingers, and the gasp Allison lets out lets him know he’s doing a good job. 

“I’m so close. Give me another finger,” she says as her hips leave the bed in short little thrusts, so Stiles speeds up his hand again and sucks her clit a little harder.

Stiles feels when she clenches around his fingers. She’s panting hard as she pushes his head away from her clit.

“Oh my god, that was amazing,” she says. “Come here.”

Stiles slides up her body and she kisses him. It’s filthy, and Stiles loves it.

“Give me a minute and then I’ll ride you, okay?” she says with a smile.

“Holy fuck,” Stiles says. “You can’t just say stuff like that, Allison.”

She laughs. “Why not?”

“Because I want to be inside you when I come,” Stiles replies.

She laughs again. “Take your pants off.”

Stiles does as told, and then she’s climbing on top of him.

“Wait,” he says as she grabs his dick and aims it to slide into her.

She raises her eyebrows in question.

“Condom?” he asks.

“I’m on the pill, and I know you haven’t been with anyone, and werewolves don’t carry STDs, and it feels better without one, so…”

“Okay, guess we don’t have to use one then,” Stiles agrees with a soft smile.

He slides one hand to her waist and grabs the side of her breast with the other as she slides down his cock. His hips leave the bed as if without his consent.

“Now give me a minute, or else I’m going to come,” he says with a chuckle.

Allison leans down to kiss Stiles while they wait. She pulls away and stares into his eyes as he takes a few deep breaths. He nods and then she starts to move, slowly at first. Stiles plants his feet on the bed and starts to meet her thrusts after a moment. 

“This is going to be embarrassingly fast,” he says.

Allison smiles and says, “It’s okay, Stiles. We’ll work on your stamina.”

“We’re going to do this again?” Stiles says, his voice higher than intended.

Allison puts on a shy face, but Stiles knows it’s a front as she says, “I mean, if you want to, that is.”

“Hell yeah,” Stiles replies.

Allison picks up the pace and Stiles can barely keep his eyes open, but he wants to look at the beautiful woman who is taking his virginity and teaching him how to please a woman. He notices her hand slide down her body as she starts to rub her clit while she rides him. 

“Here, let me,” he says as he pushes her hand away and does it for her.

She grins at him and arches her back, changing the angle of her thrusts. 

“Oh God,” Stiles groans.

“Nope, just Allison.”

“Oh my god, you did not just give me that line,” Stiles laughs.

She slows her pace down and somehow tightens her vagina on the upstroke a few times and then Stiles is coming. She rides him through his orgasm and then collapses against him. She’s panting, and her hair tickles Stiles’ nose. She smells amazing, and he takes a deep breath, letting her scent wash over him. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asks.

“Of course,” Stiles replies.

“Your dick is bigger than Scott’s,” she says.

“I did not need to know that, but at the same time, it pleases me,” Stiles replies with a chuckle.

She kisses him briefly and then slides off of him before falling on her back beside him. 

“I should probably get a wet washcloth to clean up, but I just can’t move right now,” Stiles says as he turns his head sideways to look at Allison.

She smiles at him. 

“We’re going to get through this, Stiles. Together,” she tells him.

And he believes her.

-

They do it again. A lot. Whenever the sheriff leaves for work, Stiles calls Allison to come over, and they have sex. They try different positions, and Stiles honestly can’t pick a favorite, but Allison says she likes to ride Stiles the best. She also gives him his first blow job, and she’s good at it, but he really just likes being inside her more than he likes her mouth on him, so he doesn’t ask her to do it again. He loves going down on her. He loves giving her multiple orgasms. Sometimes he gets her off two or three times before he slides inside her. 

They talk about Scott a lot, and Allison tells him that she thinks Scott would be happy that they’re together, even though they haven’t actually talked about being a couple. It’s not like they’re seeing other people. And Stiles doesn’t want to. Stiles knows that Isaac likes Allison. He shoots glares at Stiles during pack meetings, but Allison has never shown an interest in Isaac, so Stiles isn’t worried. 

One time the sheriff comes home from work unexpectedly to get a case file he accidentally left in his room, and he catches them, not in the act, but it’s obvious that they had sex by the fact that they’re quickly redressing. He facepalms and tells Stiles, “Just don’t get her pregnant.” 

-

It’s in the afterglow when Allison tells him that she has something to tell him.

“Shoot,” Stiles tells her.

She sits up and pulls the sheet up to her chest.

“I don’t know how to say this,” she starts.

“Allison, just tell me, whatever it is,” Stiles tells her as he sits up and takes her hand in his.

“I  _ am _ pregnant.”

Stiles’ jaw drops and his mind shuts down for a moment. He honestly can’t figure out what to say to that.

“Stiles, say something,” Allison says, sounding worried.

Finally Stiles’ mind kicks back in. 

“Is it mine? I mean, it’s not Scott’s, is it?”

“It’s yours.”

“Are you keeping it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me, you know, involved?”

“If you want to be.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, you’re pregnant. It’s mine. I’m going to be a dad. Oh my God, my dad is going to kill me!” Stiles says as he folds into himself. 

Allison rubs her hand up and down Stiles’ back and tries to soothe him.

“We’ll tell him together,” she tells him.

“Your dad! If my dad doesn’t kill me, yours will!” Stiles sits up and looks at Allison with wide eyes.

“I already told him. And I told him that he’s not allowed to blame you. The decision to have sex is on both of us. This baby is both of ours, and we’re taking the responsibility together. I told him that if he harms you, he has to harm me too. He’s not happy about it, but technically I am 18 and it’s my choice,” Allison tells him.

Stiles nods, “I always forget that you’re a year older than me.”

“You’re okay, though?” Allison asks.

“Yeah, I mean, a lot is going through my mind right now, but we fight werewolves and other creatures! Having a kid will be a cakewalk, right?” Stiles jokes.

“I already know that you’re going to be the best dad,” she tells him as she leans in to hug him.

“You’re going to be a great mom, too. So what do you need me to do? Are you having morning sickness? Cravings?”

“I had a couple mornings where I threw up, and that was honestly what clued me in to the fact that I might be pregnant. I’ve been fine since then, though. I think it’s early for cravings. I’m not sure,” she tells him.

“Well, when they start, I’ll make sure you’re satisfied, no matter what time it is,” Stiles tells her eagerly.

“And with that promise, I think I should reward you with sex,” Allison tells him as she climbs into his lap and kisses him.

Stiles rests one hand low on her stomach and kisses her back.

-

Telling John goes only slightly better than planned. They decide to tell him together. 

“Uh, dad. Can we talk?” Stiles asks when the sheriff gets home from work.

“What is it, son?” John asks as he sits down in the living room in his favorite chair. Stiles and Allison are already on the couch, holding hands for support.

“Well, you see,” Stiles starts, scratching the back of his head, and then words fail him, even though he’d rehearsed what to say to his dad with Allison.

John looks at Stiles, then to Allison, and back to Stiles.

“Ah, shoot. You knocked her up, didn’t you, son?” John says more than asks.

Stiles nods.

“We’re keeping the baby,” Allison tells him.

“I assume your dad knows,” John says to Allison and she nods.

“Well, I’m not going to tell you that you screwed up, because that’s my grandchild, but I will tell you that you’re young, and this is going to change your lives drastically. You’re going to have to get a job, Stiles. You’re going to have to support a child now, and raising a child is expensive. College is going to be even harder on you now that you’re going to be raising a kid. You’ll have to work through college now, too. Even if you get a scholarship, it won’t be enough to support your family,” John tells him.

“I’ll get a job. I’ll start looking tomorrow,” Stiles says. “Thanks, dad.”

-

It turns out pregnant sex is awesome. Allison wants to ride him so much that he’s afraid his dick is going to fall off. She tells him it won’t be too much longer before she won’t be able to ride him, so they’ve got to make the most of it while they can. Then they’ll have to do it doggy-style. Stiles is looking forward to that, too. It’s not a position that they do often, but Stiles likes it well enough. He’s not going to turn down an opportunity to stare at Allison’s cute ass. 

-

Allison moves in with Stiles around the four-month mark into her pregnancy. The excuse they give their dads is that Stiles needs to be around to deal with any cravings or just to pamper Allison. Neither dad is happy about it, but they let their kids do what they want to do, because Allison had been spending most nights with Stiles anyway. All John does is tell Stiles that his grades better stay up, and he doesn’t want to hear them have sex.

-

“I love you, Stiles,” Allison says one day after school when they’re just hanging out on Stiles’ bed watching Netflix. She hadn’t been in the mood for sex, but she had been in the mood for cuddles, ice cream, and pickles. Stiles scrunches up his nose at the pickles, but he’d never turn down the chance to cuddle with Allison.

“I love you too, Ally,” Stiles replies immediately.

“No, I mean, I love you like I wanna marry you someday,” Allison says, blushing.

Stiles’ eyes go wide as he smiles.

“I’ll get you a ring then,” Stiles tells her.

“No, you have to ask me first,” Allison says, laughing.

“Fine. Will you marry me, Ally?” Stiles asks, before leaning in to kiss her neck.

“Stiles!” Allison squeals, “Just take some time to think about it and ask me when you’re ready. I don’t want you to ask me just because we’re having a baby.”

“Okay,” Stiles agrees and kisses her before turning back to watch the movie.

-

“Stiles!” Allison screams.

Stiles has his face buried between her legs, so he doesn’t reply other than a hum against her clit. He just continues pleasuring his girlfriend. He licks up her cunt and sucks hard on her clit while she grinds against him. He’s massaging her g-spot relentlessly and slick is pouring out of her. He laps it up occasionally, loving the taste. 

“Your mouth, Stiles!” Allison cries out as she clenches against his fingers. 

Stiles pulls away from her clit, knowing it’ll be sensitive, but he still continues plunging his fingers into her. 

“You want to go for another one, baby?” Stiles asks.

She shakes her head, “I’m ready for your cock.”

Stiles gets into position and slides into her. They both groan before Stiles attacks Allisons lips. She tastes herself on his lips and moans at the flavor as her hips rise up to meet his thrusts.

“You’re so sexy,” Stiles says as he pulls away and stares into her eyes.

“So are you,” Allison tells him.

Stiles would blush, but he’s already flushed from thrusting into her.

“I love you so much,” Allison says, her voice high and breathy.

“I love you too, baby,” Stiles replies, his hips speeding up.

“I love your cock,” Allison tells him.

“I love your cunt,” Stiles tells her between pants. “I love the sexy sounds you make when I fuck you.” 

“You fuck me so well,” she tells him as she wraps her legs tighter around his hips, her feet digging into his ass.

He picks up the pace again, and soon they’re both panting so hard they can’t get full sentences out. 

He’s getting close, so he starts rubbing her clit. It’s not long before she clenches around him, and he no sooner fucks her through her orgasm than he’s coming himself. He thrusts a few more times before pulling out and lying down beside her. His hand immediately slides to her slightly curved belly and he sighs. 

“I love you, too, bellybean,” Stiles says as he leans in to kiss Allison’s stomach.

Allison smiles and turns to kiss Stiles. They make out lazily for a few moments before Allison sighs and sits up.

“Gotta pee?” Stiles asks and she nods. She slides out of the bed and puts on one of Stiles’ discarded t-shirts that goes down to mid-thigh on her before she heads across the hall to the bathroom. 

-

It’s as Stiles is getting home from his afternoon shift at Target that Allison greets him nervously. 

“Stiles, I have something to tell you.” She’s sitting on the bed, looking down at her hands.

“Okay, I’m listening,” he says as he pulls off his work uniform shirt.

“I’ve been struggling with whether I should tell you or not, but I don’t know if I could live with myself if I didn’t,” Allison says. She’s staring down at her lap and wringing her hands together.

“Just tell me,” Stiles says as he throws his shirt in the laundry hamper. 

“I lied about being on the pill,” she tells him.

“What? Why would you do that?” Stiles pauses in the middle of unzipping his pants.

“After Scott died, I just wanted someone to love me unconditionally.”

“So you got pregnant on purpose.”

“Yeah. I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not. I mean, I’m sorry for lying to you. That was a shitty thing to do, but I’m not sorry I’m having your baby. I know you’re going to be a great dad, if you still want to be.”

“Of course I still want to be.” Stiles sighs. “But Ally, you did more than lie. You manipulated me.”

“I know. Can you ever forgive me?” She asks.

“If I’m being honest, I know we both jumped into having sex as a way to deal with our grief. I could have insisted on wearing a condom, but I was excited that we weren’t using protection, that there was nothing separating us. It felt reckless, and I liked it,” Stiles says.

Neither of them speak for a moment, and Stiles sits on the bed next to Allison. She grabs his hand and he squeezes hers.

“I just can’t be mad at you, even though I know I should be.” Stiles rests his free hand on Allison’s distended stomach. “I want this baby, and I still want you.”

Allison smiles. “You’re too good to me, Stiles.”

-

Stiles is so excited for their pre-natal appointment where they will find out the sex of the baby. He can hardly stand it. He’s pacing back and forth in the exam room while they wait for the doctor to come in.

“Stiles, stop pacing. You’re making me nervous,” Allison tells him.

Stiles sheepishly walks over to Allison’s side and takes her offered hand just as the doctor walks in.

“Alright, are we ready to find out the sex of the baby?” she asks.

“So ready,” Stiles replies and Allison giggles.

“Let’s get started then,” the doctor says.

Stiles watches as the doctor squirts ultrasound gel onto Allison’s cute little baby bump. His eyes watch the screen while the doctor runs the wand over her stomach, but he can’t really make out much of anything.

“Good news! Your baby is in the perfect position to find out the sex. Congratulations! You’re having a boy!” The doctor tells them with a smile.

“Yes!” Stiles yells.

Allison laughs, saying to the doctor, “He really wanted a boy.”

Stiles kisses Allison’s cheek and whispers “Thank you, baby,” into her ear. 

-

The pack throws a baby shower for them at the six month mark. Derek buys way more than he should, and when Stiles protests, Derek tells him that it’s a pack baby, and as an alpha, he’s going to make sure the baby boy has everything he needs. Allison cries and Stiles hugs Derek in a brave move. Derek awkwardly pats Stiles on the back and smiles at Allison. 

“We’ll name him Derek,” Stiles jokes.

“Please don’t,” Derek replies, but he’s amused.

“So what are you going to name him?” Lydia asks.

“We haven’t really narrowed it down yet,” Allison replies.

“We thought about Scott, but decided that might be too depressing. It’s a lot for a kid to find out they were named after a dead person,” Stiles says.

“We decided not to name him after anyone and to give him his own name that we both love. So far we just haven’t found the name that seems right,” Allison shrugs.

“Yeah, we’re definitely not naming him after me,” Stiles jokes.

“And nothing he’ll have trouble spelling,” Allison says with a grin.

“So you know Stiles’ real name, I take it?” Erica asks.

Allison nods.

“And she’s not telling any of you,” Stiles says.

-

Lamaze classes are very informative, but also a little awkward as they’re the youngest couple there, and all of the other couples constantly comment about how cute they are. 

-

Stiles gets home from work to find Allison masturbating in their bed. She looks frustrated and Stiles smiles.

“You want some help with that?”

“Ugh, yes, please. I can’t get the right angle,” Allison groans.

“Okay, give me a sec to get my clothes off and I’ll help you,” Stiles tells her.

“Hurry up, I’ve been at this for what feels like an hour,” Allison says. 

“I’ll take care of you, baby. I always do, don’t I?”

Stiles slides into the bed and kisses Allison as his hand slides between her legs. 

“What do you want, baby?” Stiles asks as he kisses down her neck before moving onto her chest.

“No, not the nipples, they’re too sensitive,” Allison complains.

Stiles pulls away and moves back to her neck.

“Tell me what you want. Do you want me to go down on you? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want it soft and slow or fast and hard?”

“Ugh. I want your cock in me and I want it fast and hard,” Allison groans.

Stiles moves into position pumps his cock to full hardness before he slides into her. He picks up one of her legs and rests it on his shoulder. Despite her wish of fast and hard, he starts off slow.

“Faster!” Allison demands.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Stiles says with a chuckle before picking up the pace.

He reaches down to rub at her clit and she moans. She tries to thrust up, but she’s so pregnant that it’s becoming harder for her to get much leverage. 

“Faster!” Allison groans.

Stiles speeds up and knows he’s going to come soon. They hadn’t had sex before work, since Allison was sleeping soundly. He hadn’t gotten up early enough to jack off, either. He wanted to get as much sleep as he could, since he’d had to make a run to the store in the middle of the night for one of Allison’s cravings, which means that he’s been needing a good release all day.

“How close are you, baby?” he asks.

“Not close enough. Can’t you go any faster?” Allison complains.

“Baby, I’m going as fast as I can without hurting you,” Stiles tells her between pants. “And I don’t know how much longer I can hold off without coming.”

Allison groans.

“Maybe you should turn over?” Stiles suggests.

“Fine,” Allison agrees. 

Stiles pulls out and Allison clumsily turns over. Stiles re-enters her and starts to thrust into her again. In this position, Allison can thrust back against him, but he can’t reach her clit easily, and neither can she with her pregnant belly in the way.

“Is this better?” Stiles asks.

“A little, but go faster.” 

Stiles picks up the pace as he rubs his hands over Allison’s lower back. He knows she’s got back pain from the pregnancy. She moans in appreciation, and suddenly she’s squeezing around his cock.

“Fucking finally,” Allison groans.

And then Stiles is shooting his load inside her and he fucks her through his orgasm before pulling out and then rearranging Allison on her side to cuddle. Stiles kisses her shoulder and wraps his arm around her belly.

“Feel better now?” He asks.

“So much. I was so horny and I just couldn’t come,” she replies.

“That sounds very frustrating. I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Stiles tells her sincerely.

“Well, you did come home and take care of me,” she tells him. “Thank you. You’re the best.”

“Anytime, baby,” Stiles tells her.

“So I was thinking, for a name, what about Benjamin?” Allison asks.

“I like it. I don’t know if it’s the final name, but I like it,” Stiles replies. “I was thinking of Alexander, Alex for short.”

“Oh, I like that too. We’ll add it to the list,” Allison says with a yawn.

Stiles sits up and slides out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Allison asks.

“Just to get a washcloth to clean us up, and then we can go to bed,” he tells her. He can’t remember a time when he was as happy as he is right now.

-

“Dad, I need some help,” Stiles says one night when he’s watching tv with his dad and Allison is upstairs sleeping. She’s been sleeping a lot more than she normally would, due to the pregnancy. 

“What is it, son?” John asks.

“I need some money to buy Allison a ring,” Stiles says.

“Are you sure about that? I know you’re having a baby, but you guys are really young,” John says.

“I’m sure, dad. We’ve already talked about getting married, and I think we should do it before the baby is born,” Stiles replies.

“I know once you set your mind to something, it’s hard to talk you out of it, but you’ve only been together a few months. You don’t have to be married to raise a baby together, you know that right?”

Stiles nods.

“I know, but I also know that there is never going to be another woman for me. Allison is the girl I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. We’re going to go to the same college and live in family housing. Then we’ll probably even have a few more kids after we finish college. I’m positive that I want to get married sooner than later. You know how life can end at any time. Why wait?” Stiles says.

“Well, if you’re sure, there’s your mom’s ring. You can get it resized if you need to,” John says.

“You’re sure?” Stiles asks.

“She’d want you to have it,” John says. “There’s other jewelry of your mom’s that she might like too. You know I never sold any of that. The ring and everything else is in her jewelry box. It’s in the top shelf of my closet whenever you’re ready to get it.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

-

Allison is 8 months pregnant when Stiles proposes. He’s just given her three orgasms and she’s relaxed on the bed with him when he pulls the ring out of his nightstand drawer and asks.

“Yes, Stiles, I will marry you,” she tells him with a huge smile. 

“This was my mom’s ring,” he tells her as he slides it on her finger. It’s actually a perfect fit, which just makes Stiles know this was the right choice.

“I’m honored,” she tells him seriously. 

“I think we should get married before the baby is born,” Stiles tells her.

“I’d like that,” Allison replies. She’s staring at the ring like it’s precious and Stiles’ heart melts. “But, I’m going to look like a whale in the dress.”

“We can just have a really small ceremony in the backyard, if you want. Pack only. It’ll be really casual. You can wear what you feel comfortable in. I’ll wear whatever you want me to wear, because you know I have no fashion sense. When we’re older we can renew our vows and have something fancy, when you’re not pregnant and will rock whatever dress you choose,” Stiles says.

“I like that idea,” Allison tells him. She can’t keep the smile off of her face. “Make love to me.”

“Baby, you’re insatiable, and I love it. I love you, too.” Stiles says and he moves into position to go down on his future wife. 

-

The wedding ends up happening two weeks later. With Allison about to have the baby any day now, there is no time to waste. Lydia got ordained online to marry them, which amuses Stiles, considering he used to think he would end up marrying her. There is no maid of honor or best man, since Scott should have been Stiles’ best man, and he didn’t really want anyone else. Stiles walked Allison down the aisle, because Allison doesn’t like the tradition that a father gives his daughter away. She’s no one’s property, and Stiles walking her down the aisle is like the two of them walking into a new life together. They have a cake and snacks, and they don’t stick around for long after the wedding, since Allison is uncomfortable in most chairs.

They have tender sex after the ceremony, more as a tradition than either of them being exceptionally horny. They go to sleep wrapped up together, the covers kicked off, because Allison is hot all of the time now. 

-

Allison’s cries of pain wake Stiles up at 2:30 in the morning.

“Ally, what’s wrong?” he asks, yawning as he turns the lamp on.

“The baby’s coming,” Allison tells him.

“Ok, ok, shit. What do you want to wear to the hospital?” he asks as he gets up and quickly pulls clothes on himself.

“I don’t care, just something that fits,” Allison says, her face scrunched up in pain.

“Do you want me to call a werewolf to take your pain? I’m sure Derek would be happy to do it,” Stiles says as he starts pulling out something for Allison to wear.

“No, I don’t want anyone else in the room but you,” she replies.

Stiles helps Allison get dressed, before he remembers that he needs to tell his dad and her dad that they’re going to the hospital. He opens his dad’s bedroom door, before he remembers that he’s at work tonight. He goes back to his room and grabs Allison’s bag to take the hospital. 

“I’m just going to put this in the Jeep and then I’ll be back to help you down the stairs,” he tells her.

She’s rubbing her stomach, but she nods at him. Helping her down the stairs is another story. She’s so heavily pregnant that she can’t really see the steps in front of her, so it’s a slow process going down sideways with Stiles in front of her so that she doesn’t fall, and they have to stop in the middle for her to sit on the steps for a contraction.

“They’re getting close together,” Allison tells him.

“Okay, that’s good to know. The hospital isn’t far away. I’ll help you to the car and then we’ll be at the hospital in no time.”

She nods and they make the rest of the way down the stairs, through the living room, out the door, and into the Jeep. Allison has another contraction on the way to the hospital and Stiles focuses through the pain of Allison squeezing his hand so hard he wants to cry, but he doesn’t complain, because his wife is in labor, and she takes priority.

When they get to the hospital, Stiles runs inside to find someone to get a wheelchair for Allison. Allison tells the check-in person that her contractions are only a few minutes apart, and they get her in a room immediately. Stiles barely has time to call his and Allison’s dads before they’re telling her to push. 

“Stiles, I don’t want you to look down there while I’m pushing. Eyes on my face, okay?” Allison tells him after the first push.

“What? Why?” He asks her.

“Just trust me, okay?” she tells him.

“Whatever you want, baby,” he says as he dabs her forehead with a cold cloth.

The nurses tell Allison how lucky she is that she’s having such a short labor. 

“That’s good, right?” Stiles says to her.

Allison smiles, though it’s pained.

“I’m sorry you’re in pain, baby,” Stiles tells her.

Then she squeezes his hand to the point where he thinks his bones might crack as a contraction hits and the doctor tells her to push. Allison is a champ and Stiles is going to buy her something nice as soon as he can.

“You’re doing amazing, babe,” he tells her.

A few more pushes and the baby is out. 

“It’s a boy,” the doctor announces as he holds him up for them to see. The baby lets out a healthy cry.

They let Stiles cut the cord before they take the baby away to clean him up. In the meantime, there’s the afterbirth to take care of. It goes much easier than the baby, and Stiles runs his fingers through Allison’s sweaty hair as Allison pushes it out.

Then they’re letting Allison hold the baby, and they’re both crying as they look down at their beautiful, healthy, baby boy. 

“Hello Benjamin Alexander Stilinski,” Stiles whispers, and he runs his finger down the baby’s cheek. “We’re your parents.”

It’s a few more hours before Stiles goes out to tell the new grandfathers that they can come in and meet the baby. There’s not a dry eye in the room. The pack comes to visit later in the day, after Allison and Stiles have had a chance to rest. And then before they know it, Allison and the baby are discharged and they’re heading home.

-

“Well, no sex for at least 6 weeks,” Stiles says as they slide into their bed.

“Stiles!” Allison laughs. “Believe me, that is the last thing I am thinking about right now. Besides, we can still do oral.”

“But my dick will miss your pussy!” Stiles whines, “I’m sure we’ll be too tired to worry about it anyway.”

It’s not a minute later that the baby cries. This is their new life together. A family of three. Stiles has never been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent refers to the fact that Allison lies to Stiles about being on birth control so that she can get pregnant by him.
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me writing!


End file.
